


Pen and Paper

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Duckula found out that Igor is very talented in one field he never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen and Paper

Igor grumbled to himself inwardly as the young Master Count Duckula was leaning over his shoulder as he was busy working on his diary. The vulture became self-conscience as he noticed that the mallard was still leaning over his shoulder.

"May I ask what M'Lord is doing?" Igor stated as he turned his head around to face him. The mallard looked a bit sheepish for a moment before he explained.  
"I was just distracted by your handwriting. It was extremely neat and professional."  
"Thank you, M'Lord. I had centuries of practise."

"So, you also had centuries of practise with drawing?" Count Duckula mused out loud as he looked at the drawing Igor had done in his diary. It was a picture of the residents of Castle Duckula and doing what they had done yesterday: having fun at the carnival. The vegatarian vampire was amazed how well-drawn it was. It looked quite professional. In fact, it reminded Count Duckula of the paintings in the gallery.  
"You could say that, M'Lord." Igor's entire face became beet-red as he hurriedly closed his diary.

The Count and his butler walked towards the gallery. The mallard studied one of the paintings in interest. Igor looked hopeful that his master finally embraced his vampiric roots  
"I was wondering, Igor. The paintings in the gallery; who had we hired to do them?"  
"We had a humble painter do the paintings. He was willing to do it in exchange that he will not be eaten."  
"That's interesting, but how could a mere painter live for so many centuries?" Duckula asked as he pointed at a painting from the twelfth century and then another from the twentieth century.  
"Well, M'Lord, you see--"  
"--And how come he has the same name as you?"

Igor sighed in defeat.  
"Yes, M'Lord. I was the one that had done the paintings. No one was willing to do any portraits for any of the Counts as they were afraid of being bitten, until your Uncle Vlad has noticed my talent in drawing and painting and asked me to do the portraits."

Count Duckula sighed in annoyance. He had a funny feeling that Igor would start lecturing about his forefathers. While Igor wasn't looking, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and had a broccoli sandwich; hoping Igor won't find him and find something sinister for them to do.

The End


End file.
